


Mask loved

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: crash bandicoot
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Uka Uka loves Cortex but will he after Cortex’s secret is revealed?





	Mask loved

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you think about it and what should I do next?

As Crash enters his cabin, Crash sees Neo Cortex and shouts “WOAH!”, Neo Cortex shouts “Crash, I’m ready”. Crash then screamed “WOAH!!!!”. Until 5 minutes later,Uka Uka arrived shouting “CORTEX, how could you?”. Cortex begs saying “It wasn’t my fault I swear it was imbecile bandicoot’s fault.” Uka Uka demanded Cortex by saying “SILENCE!!! U cheated” Then leaves. Cortex Cries “Forgive me Uka Uka” while chasing after him. Then Crash sadly says “woah.”.


End file.
